Intentando lo imposible
by Ni.Felton
Summary: Trece años de matrimonio respaldan la historia de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy y todo el mundo lo sabe, o casi todo el mundo. Si es que estuviste lejos y mantuviste esperanzas en regresar a reclamar lo que creíste tuyo, te llevarás una decepción mientras intentas lo imposible.


¡Hola a todos! Este es un One shot hecho para un santa secreto en el que estoy participando. Me han pedido un poco de bashing en Ginny así que quedan advertidos. Eylenis, me dio gusto que me hayas tocado porque ya deben saber que a los del grupo les tengo cariño especial jaja en fin, espero que hayas pasado una muy feliz navidad y que esto se acerque aunque sea un poco a lo que esperabas. Planeaba hacerte las 20k palabras que pediste pero mis tiempos me lo impidieron, en fin, perdón por la tardanza y nada, mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre.

* * *

Comenzaba a nevar cuando Harry cruzó la puerta de su casa esa madrugada. Eran las dos y no podía dejar de pensar en lo molesto que Draco se pondría por haber roto su promesa de llegar a tiempo para la cena.

Había pasado dos meses fuera, en una misión, y no había podido dejar de sonreír desde que había hecho las maletas por la mañana. Volver a ver a Draco y a su hijo era todo lo que ocupaba su mente.

Desafortunadamente, las cosas se habían alargado de más y no le habían permitido volver antes. Su rubio esposo siempre se molestaba cuando Harry prometía llegar a una hora y no lo cumplía, aunque el moreno sabía que en realidad lo que le molestaba era tener que estar separados durante tanto tiempo.

Draco odiaba su trabajo, odiaba que tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa y sobretodo odiaba que su esposo tuviera que arriesgar la vida. Cada vez que Draco le veía salir por la puerta de su casa pedía con todas sus fuerzas tener la oportunidad de verle regresar.

Harry suspiró mientras dejaba las maletas en la entrada y caminaba hasta la cocina. Su corazón se estrujó al ver en la mesa una cena preparada especialmente para recibirlo. Habían velas y sus platillos favoritos. Draco había preparado todo eso pensando en que él estaría temprano en casa y, a pesar de no ser su culpa, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el corazón.

Caminó hasta la sala, el hambre se le había ido de repente, y encendió las lámparas por primera vez desde que había llegado.

En el sofá más grande se encontraba su pequeño Altaïr, durmiendo incómodamente. Harry le pasó una mano por la frente, quitándole los mechones de cabello que se le pegaban a la cara. Su cabello negro estaba más largo y Harry podría haber jurado que se veía más grande que la última vez que lo había visto. Ese año había empezado en Hogwarts, terminando sorteado en Slytherin, cosa que no sorprendió a sus padres pero si a todos sus conocidos. El hijo del que alguna vez fuera el niño dorado de Gryffindor, había terminado en Slytherin.

Con cuidado, lo tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras para llevarlo hasta su habitación. Lo puso en su cama, lo arropó y se quedó un rato ahí, mirándolo. Recordó que cuando lo habían llevado a casa él no podía dejar de verlo, lo pequeño que era, el maravilloso hecho de ser capaz de encontrarse a si mismo y a Draco al mismo tiempo en esa carita sonrojada. En cuanto lo vieron, su hijo se había convertido en el centro de su universo y, en ese momento, viéndolo ahí, Harry se dio cuenta de que el tiempo no había pasado en vano y su pequeño ya no lo era más.

Dejó un beso en su frente y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

—Se quedó dormido esperándote en la sala. Le insistí decenas de veces para que fuera a dormir pero dijo que tú habías prometido llegar a tiempo. Como me gustaría confiar ciegamente en ti como lo hace ese niño. — escuchó decir a Draco, que se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta.

Harry se detuvo un momento antes de responder, su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras veía a su marido. Ahí, adormilado, con el cabello revuelto y solo vistiendo un pantalón de pijama. Siempre que volvía a casa y veía a Draco de nuevo tenía la misma reacción que la primera vez. Draco era imposiblemente hermoso y era todo suyo.

—No fue mi culpa, ya sabes cómo son las cosas a veces. Demasiado papeleo. Te juro que hice todo lo posible. — le respondió, caminando lentamente hacia él.

Draco se le adelantó, casi corriendo hacia él y entrelazando sus brazos en su cintura.

—Me hiciste mucha falta. — le dijo, con el rostro escondido en su cuello.

Harry lo abrazó de vuelta antes de separarlo un poco para mirarlo, su torso desnudo, sus ojos brillantes, no pudo soportar más tiempo y se inclinó para besarlo lentamente.

—Ustedes también me hicieron mucha falta, pensé que estarías enojado. — le dijo una vez que se separaron.

—Lo estoy pero creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo para saldar esas deudas. — le dijo, acariciándole el pecho. — Pero no en este momento, vamos, tienes que descansar. — le susurró en el oído, para después guiarlo hasta su habitación.

Harry estaba tan cansado que no pudo hacer nada más que desnudarse, meterse entre las sábanas y abrazar a Draco que ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Sus vidas nunca habían sido fáciles pero en esos momentos se tenían el uno al otro, justo como el primer día y eso era todo lo que Harry podía pedir para ser feliz.

* * *

Harry aún dormía cuando Draco se despertó, consciente del lugar en donde estaba. En casa, en los brazos de Harry al fin se sentía en casa. Se quedó unos minutos más permitiéndose disfrutar de la cercanía de su esposo, de su brazo sobre su cuerpo, de su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, de sus leves ronquidos.

Nunca podría decir en voz alta lo mucho que se alegraba de tenerlo en casa descansando al fin. Odiaba aquellas misiones que no le garantizaban verle de nuevo y Harry había estado trabajando demasiado últimamente. Draco no podía estar tranquilo mientras todo eso pasaba.

Se levantó de la cama, cuidando no despertar a Harry y bajó hasta la sala en donde Altaïr ya se encontraba, viendo la televisión, la cual Draco odiaba.

—¿Papá llegó anoche? Me quedé dormido. — le preguntó.

—Sí, anoche él te llevó a tu cama pero ahora está arriba descansando, ya sabes que acaba de llegar de una misión y que está hecho polvo.

—No es justo, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo y esta vez ni siquiera le dejaron escribirnos.

—Podrían haber rastreado el lugar en donde se encontraban, era por su seguridad y lo sabes. Ahora deja de comportarte como un niño y sigue viendo esa cosa.

—Es un niño, Draco ¿De qué otra manera quieres que se comporte? — dijo Harry, bajando las escaleras.

Altaïr corrió a abrazarlo y Harry lo cargó en brazos, como si aún tuviera cuatro años en vez de once.

—Ya decía yo que el que lo iba a mal criar serías tú. — respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

—Papá, llegó una carta del tío Ron, la dejé sobre la mesa. — le informó el niño a Harry, ya en el suelo.

—Bueno, pues vamos a desayunar y a leerla.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se habían sentado a la mesa juntos y los tres lo tenían muy presente. Harry abrió la carta mientras Altaïr le decía a Draco que era asqueroso tomar café sin azúcar como él hacía y ambos reían.

—Al parecer Ginny volverá mañana. Ron me ha preguntado si hay algún inconveniente con que se una a nosotros en navidad.

—¿Unirse a nosotros? — preguntó el niño confundido.

—Era una sorpresa y no te había dicho porque quería que estuviéramos los tres juntos para decirte. Vamos a ir a la casa de playa para navidad y hemos invitado a tus tíos y primos. — informó Draco.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Vamos a estar todos juntos? Wow, va a ser la mejor navidad. — casi gritó Altaïr. — No te ofendas, papá pero la navidad en la mansión con los abuelos siempre es algo tétrica.

Todos comenzaron a reír, sin poder negar aquello.

* * *

El rubio cabello de Draco estaba más largo que de costumbre y el viento lo pegaba a su cara, casi lastimándole. Quizá si hubiera llevado un gorro en vez de orejeras le hubiera visto antes que ella. Ginny Weasley caminaba con una jaula de lechuza en la mano y una bolsa que parecía contener más cosas de las que aparentaba. Draco, que luchaba con su cabello y buscaba el regalo perfecto para Harry entre los aparadores, no la vio hasta que está se dirigió a él.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí... Pensé que ya estarías pudriéndote en Azkaban, Malfoy. — le soltó con voz burlona.

—Vaya, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí Weasley ¿Al fin se han dado cuenta tus padres de que en serio necesitaban un elfo doméstico y te han mandado traer de tu exilio?

—No sabes nada, Malfoy.

—Sé más de lo que crees y será mejor que bajes tu tono conmigo si es que quieres ser recibida en mi casa. Poco me va a importar que seas de la familia si sigues hablándome así.

—¿Recibida en tu casa? Buen chiste.

—¿Acaso he malentendido la carta de tu hermano pidiendo que Harry y yo te recibiéramos en casa para navidad?

—¿Harry y tú? ¿Qué haría Harry contigo, Malfoy? Deja de alucinar — respondió pasmada.

—Harry es mi esposo, llevamos casados trece años. Y deja de llamarme Malfoy, ese ya ni siquiera es mi apellido.

—Harry no es homosexual. — exclamó furiosa. Una bruja que iba pasando a su lado soltó una risita.

—No, no es homosexual, es Dracosexual. — dijo Draco, riendo mientras la cara de Ginny se ponía más roja de lo habitual.

—Deja de soñar, nosotros prometimos volver a estar juntos cuando yo estuviera lista, le hice jurar que me iba a esperar.

—Pues Harry no se acordaba de su juramento mientras lo tenía boca abajo en la cama anoche, quizá debiste usar un inquebrantable.

Ginny arrojó la jaula que llevaba en la mano y empujó al rubio mientras se alejaba echando chispas.

* * *

Harry luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras todos platicaban en la mesa. Le habían organizado una cena de bienvenida a Ginny y los habían invitado. Draco se había negado a ir diciendo que tenía que ayudarle a Altaïr a hacer sus maletas. Harry sabía que no era la única razón por la que se había negado pero tantos años de matrimonio le habían enseñado que a Draco era mejor no forzarlo y esperar a que él solo dijera las cosas.

Se sentía cansado, como si apenas pudiera mantenerse despierto. Después de sufrir un poco más por cortesía, decidió anunciar que tenía que irse.

—Harry, acabas de llegar y ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo en privado. Quiero saber qué ha sido de tu vida desde que me fui. — le dijo Ginny, con una voz aguda y fingida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Ginny? ¿Que tiene al hijo con las mejores calificaciones de Hogwarts y es su orgullo a pesar de ser un Slytherin o que vive en una eterna luna de miel con su esposo? — dijo Ron, bromeando.

Harry enrojeció, no le gustaba que hablaran de su vida privada ni de lo que sucedía entre Draco y él. El hecho de que Ginny estuviera ahí solamente hacía las cosas más incómodas.

—¿Esposo? No sabía que eras gay. — dijo Ginny, fingiendo sorpresa.

—No me gusta usar etiquetas, me enamoro de las personas, no de lo que tienen entre las piernas. Bueno, no me enamoro más de nadie, digo, amo a Draco y jamás le sería infiel. — respondió, molesto.

—No quise ofenderte de ninguna manera pero... ¿Dijiste Draco? ¿No hablas de Draco Malfoy, cierto?

—¿Conoces a algún otro Draco?

—No, es que no puedo creer que estés casado con él, digo, no tengo problemas con que sea un hombre pero ¿Malfoy? Él te hubiera matado en la guerra si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

—No, no lo hubiera hecho, no hables como si le conocieras. Además, te recuerdo que tuvo la oportunidad y no lo hizo. — Harry comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más molesto y nadie intervenía para detener aquello.

—No lo hizo porque es un cobarde, no porque no quisiera.

Harry se paró de inmediato, el sueño que tenía se le había olvidado.

—Harry espera. — dijo Ron, detendiéndolo del brazo. —Ginny, cualquier cosa que digas ya la dijimos antes nosotros, han pasado quince años desde que te fuiste y no tienes ningún derecho a venir a juzgar la vida de Harry. Draco ya es parte de la familia, no puedes hablar así de él.

—Lo siento, en serio lo siento ¿Harry? ¿Podrías disculparme? Lo único que se me viene a la mente cuando pienso en Malfoy es aquel imbécil que te insultaba en Hogwarts, no me puedes culpar.

—Él ha cambiado. — respondió Harry molesto.

—Estoy segura de que así es, si no mi familia no lo hubiera aceptado.

Harry no sabía si podía confiar en la pelirroja que en esos momentos le parecía más una desconocida que nada. Aceptó sus disculpas y, después de la insistencia de Ron, quedaron en comer al día siguiente para darle sus disculpas a Draco personalmente.

* * *

Harry había invitado a Ginny a comer al día siguiente. Draco había estado muy molesto con la idea, no quería decirle acerca de su encuentro en el callejón Diagon pero tampoco quería fingir que nada había pasado. Sabía que la pelirroja tenía dobles intenciones pero tenía que callarse y esperar a que su visita le diera la razón.

Ginny llegó a la casa casi treinta minutos antes de lo acordado pero no llamó a la puerta, se limitó a buscar un buen lugar para esconderse y ver por la ventana. Desde el lugar en el que se encontraba podía ver la cocina y la puerta del comedor al fondo. Harry se encontraba haciendo algo que parecía ensalada y había un niño sentado en la mesa de al lado de él, leyendo.

Ginny casi suelta un grito cuando el niño levantó la vista para preguntarle algo a Harry. Era idéntico a Malfoy. Tenía el cabello de Harry y algunos rasgos pero sus ojos grises y su piel pálida eran producto de los genes Malfoy sin lugar a dudas. No podía ser, no podía ser.

Draco entró a la cocina y metió un dedo en el bowl, probando lo que fuera que Harry había hecho. El moreno inmediatamente le gritó que dejara de probar la comida antes de tiempo.

—¿Y qué me vas a hacer, me vas a castigar, Harry? — respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Oh, si. — dijo el moreno, tomando aderezo en sus dedos y embarrando un poco en las mejillas de su esposo.

Draco lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada que prometía problemas.

—Ya, ya, lo siento, lo siento. Yo te limpiaré. — le aseguró Harry mientras se acercaba para limpiarle la cara a besos.

—Agh, no se puede estar en paz en esta casa, cuando acaben de comportarse como pareja de adolescentes me hablan. — dijo el niño mientras subía las escaleras.

—Creo que no hay duda alguna del origen del carácter de su hijo, señor Malfoy. — le dijo Harry a Draco mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

—¿Me molestaste tanto para que me cambiara mi apellido para seguirme diciendo Malfoy?

—Umm, tienes razón, creo que Señor Potter suena mucho mejor.

No pudo quedarse ahí ni mucho menos entrar a esa casa. No podía estar cerca de ellos. Todo lo que había tenido en mente había sido volver por Harry después de haberse ido de Inglaterra a disfrutar de la vida que la guerra le había arrebatado. Estaba segura de que él la había esperado porque ¿La amaba, no era así?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido al interior de la casa y volvió a asomarse por la ventana.

Harry estaba en el suelo y Draco corría a su lado.

—¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ¡Harry, reacciona por favor! — gritaba el rubio mientras intentaba que volviera en si.

Sin pensarlo, Ginny entró a la casa, las protecciones estaban abiertas para ella debido a que le esperaban.

—Voy a traer a un medimago. — dijo Ginny cuando llegó al lugar en el que estaban.

—Altaïr ya lo ha hecho, vete de aquí, no te necesitamos. — le dijo Draco sin mirarla.

—Vaya, que manera tienes de recibir a las visitas, Malfoy.

Draco no pudo responder ya que el medimago ya estaba cruzando la puerta. Unos minutos después, Harry se encontraba en su cama, descansando.

—Según lo que me dijo, ha estado trabajando de más. No puede forzar las cosas así, su cuerpo está resintiendo todo eso. Lo único que necesita es descansar y unas buenas vacaciones del trabajo. No se preocupe, se las autorizarán de inmediato, después de todo no tienen derecho a exigirle más. —le informó el medimago a Draco, antes de dejarle indicaciones y bajar para salir por la red flu.

—Esto no hubiera pasado si yo estuviera con él. — dijo Ginny, que se había negado a salir.

—Cierra la boca, nadie pidió tu opinión.

Draco no era consiente de que su hijo estaba aún en la habitación.

—Es la verdad, Malfoy. Te aseguro que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo mal que estaba, podrás ser muy divertido y todo lo que dice mi familia pero yo sé que sigues siendo un egoísta, que no puedes hacer feliz a alguien más arriesgando tu felicidad. ¿Por qué no evitaste esto si sabías que estaba trabajando de más? No eres capaz de cuidar de Harry, aún cuando sabes lo mucho que lo necesita. Él estaba bien conmigo y estaría mejor en estos momentos.

—¿Mejor contigo? Lo dejaste cuando más necesitaba compañía, lo abandonaste y ahora te sientes traicionada porque se casó conmigo, la persona que estuvo ahí con él. Él únicamente necesitaba una cosa, alguien que se quedara, alguien que no le abandonara como todos los demás y tú no pudiste darle esa única cosa. Tenemos una familia, la familia que tú te negaste a darle y no voy a permitir que vengas a cuestionar si estamos bien o no. Ahora vete de mi casa.

—Me puedes correr ahora pero tienes que saber que volví para quedarme, voy a estar aquí, esperando a que hagas algo mal, a que cometas un error para que Harry pueda consolarse en mis brazos. No lo vas a poder evitar porque, después de todo, eres Draco Malfoy, la misma basura, nada ha cambiado, dentro de ti sigue estando ese niño malcriado que sólo piensa en si mismo. Voy a estar aquí, Malfoy así que no me importan tus palabras. Después de todo, si Harry siente la necesidad de refugiarse en su trabajo debe ser porque no es feliz estando en casa.

Altaïr se escondió mientras Ginny salía del cuarto. No quería que su padre supiera que había escuchado todo. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que sus padres se separaran y las palabras de esa mujer, que era prácticamente una desconocida para él, habían removido algo en su interior.

Harry despertó a medianoche, sin recordar muy bien lo que había pasado. Draco se encontraba a su lado, leyendo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había despertado dejó el libro para abrazarle con fuerza.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Harry. Tu trabajo es importante pero tú eres más importante para nosotros, te necesitamos. — le dijo con la cara hundida en la curva de su cuello.

—Mi amor. — susurró Harry, abrazándolo de vuelta. Draco no solía ser muy cariñoso así que él disfrutaba esos escasos momentos.

—Te amo y quiero que seas feliz.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué estás tan raro? No me molesta que me digas estas cosas pero no sueles decirlas sin una razón.

—No me pasa nada, estoy muy bien, simplemente estaba pensando en que si sientes la necesidad de trabajar tanto quizá sea porque no te sientes bien aquí con nosotros.

Harry se levantó de inmediato, hincándose frente a él.

—Draco, no pienses eso ni por un minuto, te amo, te amo, te amo. Te he amado por tantos años y cada día sólo encuentro una razón más para seguir haciéndolo. Te amo y tú y mi hijo me hacen muy feliz, no quiero que pienses que me quiero alejar de ustedes, esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

—Perdón por ser tan estúpido. — le respondió Draco antes de lanzarse a sus brazos de nuevo.

—¿Por qué pensarías esas cosas? Tú no eres nada inseguro, no entiendo nada.

—Solamente estaba siendo estúpido, ya te dije.

—Bien, ven aquí. — le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello y lo abrazaba.

—Harry, tienes que descansar. — susurró el rubio, pero sin resistirse a sus caricias. — No quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar.

—Ummm, no me siento cansado ¿Me ayudas a cansarme para poder dormir? — le dijo con los labios aún en la piel de su cuello.

—Ha-harry, no podemos... Oh, mierda.

Las palabras del rubio se veían amortiguadas por las caricias de su esposo, que ya había bajado hasta llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen, amenazando con seguir bajando y, así, hacer olvidar a Draco las indicaciones del medimago.

—Maldita sea, te odio tanto. — gimió Draco mientras cerraba su mano sobre el cabello de Harry, quien ya se encontraba entre sus piernas, haciéndole perder la razón.

* * *

Habían llegado tarde a la casa de la playa, los Weasley ya se encontraban ahí y habían comenzado a instalarse. No era la primera vez que celebraban alguna fecha importante en aquella casa que Draco le había regalado a Altaïr, pero si era la primera navidad y todos se querían asegurar de que fuera memorable.

Molly había tejido suéteres para todos y les había pedido que los usaran durante el día, aún cuando el calor era sofocante y no les permitía respirar con normalidad.

Altaïr había encontrado sus regalos la noche anterior, escondidos en un armario mientras buscaba sus cosas para el equipaje. Harry y Draco habían coincidido en que era inútil esperar al día siguiente a que los abriera así que el niño ya tenía su cámara en mano, fotografiando a cualquiera que se lo permitía.

La comida ya estaba hecha y se mantenía caliente gracias a los hechizos de la señora Weasley, que se negaba a salir de la cocina, diciendo que necesitaba hacer los postres.

Todos habían salido a la playa a pasar el rato mientras llegaba la noche. Draco le había prohibido nadar a Harry y este ya no había protestado como la noche anterior.

Los niños corrían por la orilla mientras los adultos nadaban y hacían competencias entre ellos. Harry los veía a la distancia, sentado en la arena mientras saludaba con la mano a Draco, que le había ganado a Ron por cuarta vez. No vio a Ginny llegar a su lado, sentándose sin esperar invitación.

—Nunca me habría imaginado pasar una navidad en la playa, casi siempre la palabra viene acompañada del recuerdo del frío en mi mente. — escuchó a la pelirroja hablar.

—Sí, es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando.

Altaïr, que había visto a la menor de los Weasley acercarse a su padre, corrió con su cámara hasta donde estaban. No podía dejarlo con esa mujer después de todo lo que había escuchado.

—Así que este es tu hijo, es un niño precioso. Se parece mucho a ti. — dijo Ginny, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras Altaïr se acercaba.

—En realidad se parece más a Draco, por eso es precioso. Lo único que tiene mío es el cabello, para desespero de todos. — respondió Harry.

—Hola, yo soy Ginny ¿Sabes usar esa cámara que traes colgada al cuello? — le preguntó al niño con voz dulzona, ignorando las palabras de Harry.

—Obviamente. — respondió Altaïr, sus ojos grises casi perforando su cráneo.

—Bueno ¿Por qué no nos tomas una foto a tu papi y a mi? — exclamó, acercándose más a Harry, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro para incomodidad del moreno.

Altaïr pateó la arena bajo sus pies de modo que cayera en la cara de la pelirroja, para después salir corriendo hacia la casa.

—Iré a hablar con él. — dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, sin siquiera detenerse para pedir disculpas por el comportamiento de su retoño.

Entró en la casa y Molly le informó con un suspiro que el niño había subido corriendo las escaleras. Harry lo encontró sentado en el balcón de su cuarto, que daba al lado contrario de la playa, hacia unas montañas que parecían ser verdes debido a todos los árboles que las rodeaban.

El moreno entró al cuarto y se sentó frente a su hijo, evitando mirar hacia abajo para no sentir el vértigo al que el niño parecía inmune.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? — le preguntó Harry, evitando alterarse.

Altaïr no le miró y tampoco respondió de inmediato.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con esa mujer? — le preguntó el niño, ignorando la pregunta previa.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Sólo responde, por favor.

—Fue en el pasado, teníamos quince años, no fue nada importante, tu padre es el único al que quiero a mi lado.

—¿Aún la quieres?

—Hijo, no, obviamente no. Ni siquiera la recordaba hasta que anunció que volvería. Aquí entre nos, no estoy seguro de haberla querido de verdad en ningún momento.

Los ojos grises de su hijo, brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, le miraron por primera vez desde que había entrado al cuarto.

—Eso está bien porque esa mujer es mala, no la quiero cerca de nosotros.

—¿Mala?

—No le digas a papá Draco lo que te voy a decir pero, cuando tú estabas inconsciente ella le gritó cosas muy feas a papá y dijo que no se iba a ir de aquí porque te quería recuperar. Ella quiere alejarte de nosotros, no puede hacerlo ¿Verdad? — la voz de Altaïr temblaba.

—No existe fuerza alguna que sea capaz de separarme de ustedes, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Ahora ven aquí. — le dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza. — Te agradezco que me hayas dicho esto, eres muy valiente y no debes callar nada si crees que es importante decirlo ¿Está bien?

El niño asintió mientras abrazaba a su padre y este le secaba las lágrimas. Diez minutos después bajaban por las escaleras, encontrando a Draco en la cocina, ayudando a hornear el pastel.

Altaïr se fue con sus primos a jugar mientras los adultos ya estaban en la sala, platicando alegremente.

No pudo evitar ver con resentimiento a la pelirroja que reía de algo que había dicho uno de sus hermanos. Ésta, al percibir su mirada, caminó hasta la cocina, diciendo que quería ayudar, justamente cuando Harry se encontraba ahí.

—No olvides ponerle azúcar a la mezcla, Draco. — le dijo Molly al rubio antes de que este vaciara la mezcla al molde.

—Harry ¿Podrías pasarme el azúcar? — le pidió a su esposo, que sólo miraba.

—Yo te la paso, Draco. — escucharon la voz de Ginny, que sonriendo le pasó el frasco.

La cena había transcurrido tranquila, Harry se había sentado al lado de su esposo y todo el tiempo había tenido sus dedos entrelazados a los de él bajo la mesa, dificultando el comer pero sin que ninguno de los dos se quejara.

Cuando Molly partió el pastel y lo repartió entre todos, Draco tenía una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro.

—Esto sabe muy raro ¿Qué le has puesto, mamá? — preguntó Ron, quien ya había comenzado a comer, sin esperar a los demás.

—En realidad, Draco lo hizo. — respondió sonriendo.

—Creo que alguien confundió la sal con el azúcar. — dijo Bill mientras se pasaba el primer bocado.

Molly, Harry y Draco miraron a Ginny de inmediato. La pelirroja rechazaba su plato con una sonrisa, afirmando que no podía comer más. Harry hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se dispuso a comer el pastel, queriendo evitarle un desaire a su orgulloso marido.

—En realidad no es tan malo, es un sabor diferente pero creo que me gusta. — dijo Harry, de manera sincera después de probar su rebanada.

—Qué va, eso lo dices porque lo pruebas con amor. — dijo Ron, dejando su tenedor sobre la mesa.

—Creo que tiene razón, sabe diferente pero para nada mal. — se unió Arthur, con una sonrisa.

Hermione, Molly y Fleur también comieron el pastel, afirmando que, a pesar de no ser dulce, era bastante bueno. Ginny soltó un gruñido mientras se paraba y salía enojada hasta el patio trasero.

Draco sabía que la intención de Ginny había sido la de dejarle en ridículo y también sabía que, si se lo proponía, se podía vengar de una manera mil veces peor pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, tenía a su familia y eso era suficiente para humillar a la pelirroja ya que era todo lo que ella había querido. Aún así, sonrió al pensar en una cosa que quizá pudiera compensar el incidente de la sal.

Se mantuvieron un rato más entre pláticas y bromas, hasta que dieron las doce y los niños se apresuraron al árbol para buscar sus regalos.

Mientras ellos se divertían, los demás fueron a buscar los propios, con el ambiente más calmado. Ginny había regresado de su berrinche y ya estaba abriendo sus regalos.

Draco no le quitó la mirada de encima mientras la pelirroja abría una caja plateada con un lazo rojo, que llevaba una tarjeta con su nombre, a pesar de no ser para ella.

Nadie le estaba poniendo atención más que el rubio, todos abrían sus regalos con calma mientras Ginny hojeaba el álbum de fotografías que había sacado de la caja. Draco sabía muy bien lo que estaba viendo. La primera fotografía era de él y Harry en Hogwarts, junto a otros voluntarios durante las reparaciones del castillo, en donde se habían reencontrado. En ese entonces ya se toleraban pero no podían haber imaginado que iban a formar una familia quince años después. Las fotografías que seguían de esa eran de su amistad que pronto se convirtió en noviazgo, fotos de su cena de compromiso, de su boda, del embarazo, de su hijo creciendo y al final una de Altaïr con los dos, que había sido tomada unos días antes de la última misión de Harry. Draco había recolectado todas esas fotografías para hacer eso, un álbum que contaba su historia de forma cronológica. El rubio sabía que su esposo amaba las fotografías debido a que había tenido muy pocas en su pasado y era como si este estuviera borroso. La cara de Ginny mientras veía las fotografías pasaba de la tristeza al enojo, de la decepción al coraje.

—Draco, sé que la intención es lo que cuenta pero ¿En serio mi regalo son estos calcetines? — le preguntó Harry, quien sacaba unos calcetines color naranja calabaza de la caja en la que tenía que estar su regalo de parte de Draco.

Todos rieron a carcajadas al ver la expresión de Harry.

—Oh, en realidad creo que he confundido las etiquetas, Ginny, tienes el regalo de Harry en tus manos ¿Podrían intercambiar? — dijo Draco, fingiendo toda la amabilidad que le fue posible.

Ginny tomó los calcetines mientras Harry abría el álbum de fotografías, con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Draco, no tenía idea de que tenías tantas fotos guardadas, esto es... Esto es perfecto. — susurró Harry, embelesado, mientras hojeaba el álbum.

—Esto es sólo la primera parte de nuestra historia y la segunda tendrá que correr a cargo de nuestro pequeño fotógrafo. — respondió Draco, mirando a Altaïr que intentaba tomar una fotografía de la playa sin ser molestado por sus primos.

Harry cruzó la sala para besar a su esposo brevemente en los labios.

—Será mejor que consigan una habitación, los queremos pero no tanto como para soportar espectáculos. — dijo Ron, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran ante las risas de los demás.

Ginny anunció que tenía que irse de emergencia y que le era imposible quedarse a dormir, nadie intentó detenerla. Le dedicó una mirada de odio a Draco antes de despedirse y salir de la casa, sin que nadie supiera hacía donde o cómo se iba a ir.

* * *

Los brazos fuertes de Harry le rodeaban mientras estaban sentados en la arena, justo en donde el agua podía mojar un poco sus pies cada vez que la marea subía. Todos se habían ido a dormir pero ellos querían ver el amanecer desde ahí, en los brazos del otro.

—Sé lo que te dijo Ginny y ahora entiendo el motivo de todas las dudas absurdas que habías estado teniendo. — le dijo Harry, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad.

—¿Estabas despierto?

—No, Altaïr me lo ha dicho, él escuchó todo.

—¿Él escuchó?

—Desde el principio hasta el final.

—Detesto a esa mujer, no puedo creer que haya dicho todo eso frente a mi hijo.

—Lo sé, pero no importa. — le calmó el moreno, besando su frente.

—Amenazó con volver, dijo que sabía que yo haría algo mal en algún momento y que estaría esperando ese momento para entrar.

—Ella no podría entrar de ninguna manera. Tú eres el único al que quiero.

—Ummm. — ronroneo Draco mientras se dejaba acariciar y mimar por su esposo.

—El día que ella vuelva tendrá que volver a irse tal como se fue hoy, por la puerta trasera porque lo único que va a encontrar cada vez que vuelva es a una familia que se ama y que no necesita la aprobación de nadie para ser feliz.

Draco se giró para besarle, sintiéndose culpable por haber dudado de su matrimonio. Harry le devolvió el beso lentamente pero minutos después se separó de manera repentina.

—Sal de ahí, Altaïr, sé que te estás escondiendo. — gritó Harry con humor.

El niño salió haciendo un puchero que Draco pensó había desaparecido en el momento en el que sus dientes de leche habían caído.

—Sólo quería hacerles una foto sin que se dieran cuenta. — explicó.

—Ven aquí, enano. — le llamó Draco, haciendo un espacio entre Harry y él.

Altaïr se sentó en medio de ambos, feliz de poder abrazarlos como cuando era pequeño. Había dejado de hacerlo después de decidir que ya era muy grande para tantas muestras de afecto pero era navidad y podía abrazarlos al menos ese día, se dijo.

Los tres esperaron el amanecer pacientemente, después de todo, ninguno tenía prisa por moverse de ahí. El cielo pronto se iluminó y Altaïr casi gritaba de la emoción al ver por primera vez un amanecer en la playa.

Draco miró a los dos hombres de su vida y decidió que no le preocupaba más que la gente insistiera en separarlos, aquello era simplemente imposible y se divertirían montones viendo como Ginny y, cualquiera que se atreviera, seguían intentando y fallando miserablemente.


End file.
